Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device and a control program of the image forming device.
Description of the Related Art
There is technology of remotely operating an image forming device by using a portable terminal (for example, refer to JP 2015-82148 A). JP 2015-82148 A discloses technology of changing a display size according to priority levels of an operating unit and a numeric keypad to display in a remote panel (remote operating image) in which the operating unit and the numeric keypad of the image forming device are simultaneously displayed on the portable terminal.
Recently, in an image forming device such as a copying machine, a printer device, a printing machine, a multifunction machine and the like, along with computerization of a paper document (paper medium), instructions such as a user manual are also computerized and may be checked on a screen of an operating unit of the device. However, since only one screen is generally displayed on the operating unit, when the instructions such as the user manual are displayed on the screen of the operating unit, an operating screen cannot be checked. Therefore, operation heretofore performed while looking at the paper document to operate the operating unit while looking at the instructions such as the user manual cannot be performed. When advertising and a screen saver are displayed on the screen of the operating unit when the operating unit is riot operated, a display status cannot be checked. The conventional technology disclosed in JP 2015-82148 A does not take such a problem into consideration and it is not possible to operate the operating unit while looking at the instructions such as the user manual.